boardgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barony of Letnev
Starting Units * 1 Space Dock * 1 Dreadnought * 1 Destroyer * 1 Carrier * 3 Ground Forces Starting Technology * Hylar V Assault Laser * Antimass Deflectors Special Abilities Before any Space Battle or Invasion Combat Round, you may spend 2 Trade Goods to give all your Spaceships +1, or all of your Ground Forces +2, on their Combat Rolls for that Combat Round. Your Fleets may always contain one more Ship that your number of Command Counters in your Fleet Supply. Unit Specifications * Bombards through planetary shields, and does not require an invasion to bombard. t Requires the War Sun technology advance to build. Lore In the very blackness of space lies cold, hard Arc Prime. Its system has no central star, and Arc Prime's lack of a defined orbit has been a mystery to scientists for millennia. It is a common jest that Arc Prime is simply afloat in space, and that only the Letnev disdain for the rest of the galaxy protects it from a fatal collision. The Letnev's principal vassal, Wren Terra, shines like a mighty star in the ebon distance, while thorny military ships surround the dark planet like fireflies attracted to a black hole. Foreign visitors to Arc Prime will, under heavy fighter escort, be directed to the Dunlain Crater. The crater holds the sprawling city of Feruc, Arc Prime's only city located on the planetary surface. Feruc is a pressurized mesh of icy black metal housing, belching industries, warehouses, and military installations. The thin atmosphere of Arc Prime prohibits normal surface life outside the cold pressurized facilities of Feruc. Since the Barony has no use for the meager atmosphere of Arc Prime, it freely emits unfiltered pollutants from the underground Letnev cities and factories to the surface. A journey to Feruc is likely to leave a thick layer of frozen black residue on any vessel. It is a common merchant endearment to call a ship returning from Arc Prime a "Chimney Sweeper." Under the surface of Arc Prime, heated by its planetary core, the Baron presides over the proud and fierce Letnev people. Few non-natives have ever visited the capital Goz, fabled "city of a billion," or the other six major underground urban centers of Arc Prime. A gray organic plant material, called Ao by the Letnev, is found everywhere in Arc Prime's underground. It is Ao that supplies the oxygen to the enormous cavern-networks, and the plant is held in almost religious awe and respect by the Letnev people. Although tens of thousands of moist fungus caves are farmed by an army of intelligent machines, the Letnev's greatest weakness has always been its shortage of food, liquid, medicines, and essential vitamins. The ancient Lazax kept the aggressive race in check by maintaining strict control of the Letnev food supplies and trade. Throughout the time of the Lazax Empire, the Letnev led two unsuccessful rebellions against the Imperium. Their history of dissention justified a constant imperial oversight of Arc Prime and its people. The Letnev blockade of the Quann wormhole at the end of the Age of Dusk, was started in protest over the Lazax sanctions and supervision. It was the Quann conflict that ignited the Twilight Wars and the final downfall of the empire. After Wren Terra was annexed by the Letnev during the latter years of the Age of Dusk, their colonies here have been primarily occupied with growing and supplying food for the population of Arc Prime. Foreign trade with the Letnev consists mainly of foodstuffs, for which merchants receive metals, weapons, and the sharp Saimoc - strong crystals used in mining operations across the galaxy. The Baron keeps order by maintaining a strict bureaucracy, discipline, and an elitist military culture that brings the strongest and the smartest directly under his control. The pale Letnev despise light, and will oftern wear protective headgear when visiting other worlds with bright sunlight. The legendary Letnev troops are only surpassed in brute strength by the Tekklar N'orr elite soldiers of distant Quinarra. With the new awakening of ambitions among the great races, the resurgence of interstellar commerce, and the recent momentum of the Galactic Council, the Baron has secretly been preparing to lead his people to final dominance. Baron Daz Emmiciel Werqan III, has only one ambition: to become emperor at any cost.